Spidey vs Hulk: Dream Match!!
by Dais-the-Dingo
Summary: Smurfs! flower pots!!! Capcom executives! Insanity! Fun! Crud, c'mon read it already! Second fanfic o' mine. Read/review pls.
1. Default Chapter

Spidey vs Hulk: Dream match  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this story! Capcom owns it self and Characters belong to Marvel. Only I own Dais.  
I have nothing against Microsoft/Bill Gates/X-box  
*= 'member kids! It's not polite ta point!  
  
Somewhere in Florida, Spiderman and the Hulk fight in the midst of a Smurf's convention.   
"Spider-sting!" Spidey shouts as he throws an uppercut.  
"Raaaaagh! Why Bug-man attack Hulk?!" Hulk bellowed.  
" You're causing panic! And chaos! That's Why!" Spidey shouts and points*.  
" Hulk see blue-berry man! Hulk like blue-berry!But now he go squish!" Hulk growls as he swings his fist in the air.  
  
"Fine.....Web ball!" Spidey yells as he fires his webbing.  
"Raaagh! Gamma crush!" Hulk yells as he jumps and brings a chunk of the moon to the site of the fight.  
  
"Geyaaaaaagh!" Yells someone who is hit by the chunk of moon rock.  
"Oops Hulk sorry hedge-hog head..." Hulk apologises.  
"Owww! Uh forget it..'sides you'd crush the crap outta me anyway" replies the blue spikey hair guy in a coat t-shirt and jeans.  
"Maximum Spider! Oops missed.. sorry Dais" Spidey sheepishley responds.  
"I Wan friggin' Superhero ally insurence...Ha.hahahha..." Dais blurts out dazed.  
"But you're not a superhero...yet, and you're just a friend, not even a sidekick.."  
"Gamma Wave!!" Hulk roars as he rips up the ground, hitting Dais at full force.  
"Ouch.....nyearrgh!" Dais yells as he flies into another state"  
  
Silence falls for 5 minutes, until a butterfly flies up Hulk's nose, thus re-ensuing the chaos.  
  
Somewhere else across the street-ish warzone...  
"It's beautiful! THEY'RE USING THE MOVES!!!" A exec giggles, as he dances like a school girl.  
  
"Capcom exec#1...shut up, and take notes for the next game...."  
"Y..y..yes # 2" CE#1 stutters.  
  
Back to the fight...  
  
"Hulk SMASH!! HULK WILL SMASH!! HULK WILL BASH! HULK WILL-..ooh! Cookies!" Hulk smuirks as he gobbles down cookies from a nearby Bakery,  
  
"Level up! Level UP, Leeeeeevel Uuuuuuuup!"Shouts an announcer.  
"Who the....??" Spidey wonders..  
"Hulk feel stronger!Graaaargh! Hulk use....Gamma crush!" Yet again Hulk jumps up and defaces the moon.  
  
"...Eeep, waoh!" Spidey narrowly avoids the meteor.  
"Gamma Crush! Gamma Crush! Gaaaaaaaamma Crush!" Hulk repats.  
  
"Why me?!" Spidey gulps as he dodges  
  
6 Hours later......  
  
"Gasp....pant....huff..puff...well?!" A very worn out looking Spidey yells.  
"Uhh...Hulk try to smash you with sky rock, but there's no more...." Hulk says as he scratches his head.  
  
Somewhere.. far away....  
  
"Noooooo! STAY BACK WOLF-MAN!" a...guy replies.  
"awooooooooooo you shall pay! Oww!" He howls as he steps on something.  
"A silver blade of grass and tack?! How luck can ya get?" the guys responds.  
" No fair! Huh?" Wolfy says as he sees something in the sky.  
"-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh....!" Yells Dais as he falls out of the sky onto the Wolf man.  
  
" How un-lucky can ya be?!" Wolfy responds  
  
Suddenly the moon disappears...  
  
"Crap..." All three mutter.  
  
End part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
"So the war rages on between the two heroes...who will win?! What exciting event will change them forever?! Ouchies!!" Narrator says before being smacked with a piece of a car door  
  
"Raaaaaaaaaarrgh!! Hulk SMash!!!" ,Hulk bellows  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Spidey yells as he narrowly misses debris flung at him  
  
"Shyaaaaaadapp!!" Old person shouts as she chucks flower pots at the two.  
  
"Urngh!" Spidey mumbles  
  
"...rrrgh..." Hulk growles  
  
  
  
Suddenly the heroes are flung into a world similar yet shockingly different than ours! Get ready for an adventure!!!  
  
Spidey 'mares  
"Hunugh.. Where am I??" Spidey says as he scans the area for any more destruction by the HUlk, only to find none whatsoever!  
  
"Hey pal you ok?" Bystander says as he outstreches his hand to Spiderman  
  
"Thanks buddy, what happened to all the problems? The destruction?" Spidey wonders  
  
"....I don't know what yer talkin' about son, but maybe you could use something to eat. Name's Paul by the way." Paul smirks, then looks at Spiderman" Paper boy, eh?"  
  
"Thanks, so..did they cancel the parade of florida Smurf Fans?"Spiderman says as he realises he's in street clothes.Yea, Daily Bugle."   
  
Later..  
"thanks for the ride Paul!" Peter says as he passes a video store.  
  
"Gasp, look! Eeeeee!" Little kid on tv squeals.  
"Oh no! It's....!It's....!" Peter yells  
"...it's mr. Goblin'stuff!! Yaaaaaaay!!" Kids squeal with joy.  
  
"...horrifying!!! Yikes!  
  
Parker looks to see the Green Goblin in a Barney-like costume with fluff upon fluff!  
  
"EEeeeegh!" peter cringes as he looks away only to see...  
  
"Today on Oprah......Super villains..who just want to be loved."  
  
"You all make me sick, you need to get off your asses and terrorise!" Dr. Phil Mcgraw...or whatever says(don't ask me I don't watch the show)  
"YEA!!" Audience members yell. 


	2. Crap continues

Part two....again, this should work this time -_- (6-24-02)  
"What...the..!?@?!" Peter twitches wide eyed.  
  
"Here's our first guest, Eddie Brock aka Venom-Leathal Protector!!" Oprah screeches   
  
"Hi, I just wanna be loved! :Sniff: Why?!?!?!" Venom weeps  
  
"There, there, I know your pain honey" Oprah sooths.  
  
Later......  
"So....cold...can't..scream" Peter whimpers while in fetal position.  
  
"Sooo, how the mighty have fallen!" Mystery voice sneers  
  
"Huh?! Do I know you?(Turns around) crap! it....it's.."Peter gasps.  
  
"Yes, it is I!! Bill Gates!!"Gates bellows. Spiderman! Face your greatest foe!"  
  
"....uh....right...why are you dressed as a Cyborg bonded with a X-box??" Peter wonders as he changes his outfit.  
  
Will Spidey Survive?!What's Gate-box's plan?!Where or what happened to Hulk?! find ou next chapter!  
  
Note: Below should be Chapter 2 not this...due to an error my story was posted shorter and strangely altered...ah well enjoy!!!!!  
  
Somewhere in the convoluted opposite universe....  
  
"..uurrrgh....where is Hulk?Hulk not remember anything but bug man..." Hulk groans as he gets up from a pile of fishbowls with...."expired" fish.  
  
"Oh dear...Sigh...this simply wont do. You...yoou-hooo" A familiar voice with a strange tone bellows.  
  
"Huh?! You!! Hulk smash you before, Hulk do it again!!!" Hulk growls with rage.  
  
"Yes yes, youse can do all da smashing you want when I'm done cleaning..oh my so dusty....I detest filth..  
  
"Huh?! Why Rhino man look different??" Hulk gasps  
  
Hulk sees a familiar foe.....only vastly different. The Rhino; a firece force of destruction...in a tu-tu and holding a feather duster. The sudden shock causes the hulk to switch to pesonas(how convinient.. :)  
  
After a looooong and strange discussion the "Professor Hulk discovers the Rhino has a life long dream...a dream to dance.  
  
"Oh Opera is a wonderful style of music don't youse agree? Oh how rude of me..would you like some tea?" Sensitive Rhino giggles  
  
" Why me...?!" Prof-Hulk whines  
  
"Shall we watch the Oxygen network?" Rhino inquires  
  
  
Days Later  
"uhhhg...that was horrible....seeing Rhino dance.cook and..clean." Banner whines as he walks to a barber shop.  
  
" What'll it be buddy?" Mans asks.  
  
" Uh, I'll take a buzz, please.." Banner replies.  
  
  
More to come I'm very out of ideas right now =( please R/R 


End file.
